<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>champagne problems by hswzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140526">champagne problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswzone/pseuds/hswzone'>hswzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs &amp; promises; soonhoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, idk why i wrote this, inspired by ms. swift's champagne problems, please forgive me im trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswzone/pseuds/hswzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love slipped beyond your reaches<br/>And I couldn't give a reason<br/>champagne problems.” —</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs &amp; promises; soonhoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>champagne problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, hello. idk why i wrote this but i just really want to write again andddd there’s this masterpiece by madam taylor swift called champagne problems which pushed me to actually start this??? anw i hope this is fine... be gentle with me,,,,,,, this is me trying for angst ft soonhoon ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon didn’t know when it started. When things started to change between the two of them. The warmth that once was there was changed with waves of unfamiliarity. The butterflies that always made him throw up in a good way was replaced with ashes of the passion that was once burning.</p><p>Everything was alright. Until he felt like it was not.</p><p>Jihoon wondered what went wrong. Was it him? They were happy living in domesticity for almost four years. They knew each other like the back of their palms. What could go wrong, right? Or maybe it was the very reason why.</p><p>Jihoon sat there, swirling the champagne almost left untouched in the flute placed in his hands. He watched their friends dance. The newly weds, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, was dancing in the middle. His mind fleet to an unwarranted thought about something but he immediately shrug it off.</p><p>On the other side of the room, he saw Soonyoung talking to Minghao with a smile plastered on his face. Their eyes met for a split second and he felt his heart drop when the other’s smile faltered; not as happy as it was. <em>What is it, baby?</em>  he thought.</p><p>He stood up and downed what’s left of his champagne and made his way to Soonyoung. The latter held gazes with him until Minghao’s attention was on him too. Jihoon smiled at Minghao who’s looking at them with that teasing smile on his face.</p><p>“Should I leave you two here or what?” Minghao raised his brow.</p><p>Jihoon wrapped an arm around Soonyoung’s waist. He almost felt the latter froze. He tightened his grip on Soonyoung’s waist as he replied, “Nah, but I think you should get your moon.”</p><p>Their eyes trailed Jihoon’s line of sight and saw Junhui, Minghao’s boyfriend, who looked like one who had too much to drink; dazed and dancing like he’s lost his mind.</p><p>Minghao scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “I told him to stay away from the bar. Now I have to carry a big baby home.” Jihoon laughed at that.</p><p>“Go get him before he do something he’ll regret once he’s sobber.” Soonyoung said, tapping Minghao’s shoulder in which the latter replied with a fond smile.</p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung stood there in silence as they watch Minghao find his way to his boyfriend until Jihoon held out his free hand.</p><p>“Darling, may I have this dance with you?”</p><p>Soonyoung hesitated for a minute (or that was what Jihoon thought) until the former placed his hand on his with a smile that Jihoon recognized as the one that always made his heart flutter. He thinks, he hoped that maybe... just maybe the emptiness he’s feeling was all just inside his head.</p><p>With Jihoon’s hand placed firmly on the small of Soonyoung’s back and their hands clasped together softly, they danced for a while; slowly swaying with the music played by the orchestra. They looked at each other, almost knowing what each of them was thinking about. Except the fact that they don’t. Especially not when he feels like Soonyoung is drifting far from his reach. Jihoon let his eyes roam around Soonyoung’s face, looking at every detail only him had the privilege to look close at. Soonyoung’s eyes had that bright look you will mistake as stars (if those weren’t considered as one) even if it seems like it won’t fit in that tiny beautiful eyes of his.</p><p>Jihoon unclasped their hands and lifted his to touch Soonyoung’s eyes softly with his fingertips, “Have I told you that you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen?” he whispered just enough for the latter to hear.</p><p>“You never fail to tell me that everyday,” Soonyoung hummed in agreement.</p><p>Jihoon smiled at that as he pressed his forehead on Soonyoung’s. “Because it’s true, love. And you also have that perfect nose of yours I always wanna kiss. Not to mention... your lips,” he drawled, becoming breathless because of their proximity whilst Soonyoung blush a tinge of red.</p><p>“Stop that!” Soonyoung murmured as he softly bumped his forehead on Jihoon’s which made them separate with that goofy smile on their faces.</p><p>Jihoon felt that they were normal again. That they were back to being the Jihoon who’s in love with Soonyoung and the Soonyoung that is so much more in love with Jihoon.</p><p>“Look at them staring at us. Seungcheol hyung might think we’re stealing his spotlight now,” Soonyoung whispered as they look at their friends who’s been staring at them for a while now. Minghao, Junhui and the rest with that constipated look of either being fond or they just wanna puke at the intimate sight presented in front of them. Then there’s the newly weds: Jeonghan who’s looking at them with gaze full of post-wedding glow and fondness and Seungcheol who looks at them a bit annoyed and sulking.</p><p>Jihoon held Soonyoung’s face and softly guided the latter to look at him. “Let them look,” he whispered as he planted a kiss on the side of Soonyoung’s lips.</p><p>                                  — 🐯🍚 —</p><p>“What a way to steal the spotlight from me eh?” Seungcheol said as he took the seat beside Jihoon.</p><p>“Where’s your husband?” Jihoon countered.</p><p>After that scene they made on the dance floor, they settled back to their seats because Seungcheol was about to throw hands if it weren’t for his husband. Afterall, they almost really stole the spotlight away from the newlyweds.</p><p>“On the other table with your husband,” Seungcheol said, his tone flat.</p><p>Jihoon eyed the table near them. His gaze immediately focused on Soonyoung who’s bickering with Seungkwan and Seokmin. He smiled but then, he remembered what Seungcheol said.</p><p>“He’s not my husband.” Jihoon replied, feeling dejected.</p><p>“Yet,” the other retorted in which Jihoon slowly shook his head.</p><p>It’s not that Jihoon’s not ready. In fact, he had been thinking about it for a while now. Heck, he wasn’t getting any younger and he is more than sure that Soonyoung is the one he wants to spend his life with, gray hair and all.</p><p>“What’s stopping you from marrying Soonie, Ji?” Seungcheol wondered, eyes trailing on the table not far from them.</p><p>Jihoon fetched another champagne flute from the server passing by the table where they were seated. He felt that gnawing emptiness in his guts again, slowly creeping. “Cheol, do you think Soonyoung would want to have what you and Jeonghan hyung have right now? With me?” he said, his voice low.</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jihoon incredulously, “Are you seriously doubting your relationship with Soonyoung right now?”</p><p>“Dude, he wouldn’t live with you under one roof for years if he wasn’t ready for something more than what you guys have now. You are basically husbands minus the formalities.” Seungcheol added, shaking his head as he took a swig from his own drink.</p><p>Jihoon slumped on his seat, thoughts about marriage and his relationship with Soonyoung clouded his mind. But since the time he felt that something changed with Soonyoung, marriage seemed out of the timing. But Soonyoung...</p><p>“Don’t you think we shouldn’t be talking about this right now, hyung? It’s your wedding night,” he said instead, throwing all his thoughts aside. Soonyoung and him have plenty of time to talk about it in the future.</p><p>Upon the mention of his wedding, Seungcheol’s face lightened up like a kid in Christmas. But then, he didn’t let Jihoon off the hook and said that they should talk about it over drinks some other time.</p><p>                                         <br/>
That night, Soonyoung drove them home. Jihoon wondered what was on the other’s mind. His stare might have lingered longer than intended because Soonyoung looked at him with a questioning brow in which he replied with a stiff smile.</p><p>The whole ride was <em>silent </em>except for the sound of music soflty playing on the radio.</p><p>Jihoon’s gaze trailed from the window to Soonyoung’s side. The latter’s face was illuminated with the streetlights they pass by, casting a perfect shadow on Soonyoung’s features. Jihoon then reached for the other’s hand that’s resting on the gear and slowly, he intertwined their hands. Soonyoung looked at him then to their hands and he can feel his cheeks heat up, like he was a teenager again feeling <em>butterflies.</em><br/>
But Jihoon almost heard his heart crack once he felt Soonyoung untangle his hand only to be filled with giddiness when the latter renewed his hold, clasping Jihoon’s hand tightly. There was a hint of smile on Soonyoung’s lips</p><p>And <em>maybe,</em> Jihoon is contented with that.</p><p>                                  — 🐯🍚 —</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, a short one. wasn’t supposed to post this yet but.... its gonna rot in my drafts 😭 sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnots &amp; thank u for reading, means a lot to me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>